disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1937
]] ''.]] , the prototype for Daisy Duck, in ''Don Donald.]] for the first time.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *May 19 - Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons *December 21 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs has its premiere at the Carthay Circle Theatre in Los Angeles, California. Shorts *January 2 - The Worm Turns *January 9 - Don Donald *February 6 - Magician Mickey *February 20 - Moose Hunters *March 13 - Woodland Café *April 17 - Mickey's Amateurs *May 15 - Little Hiawatha *May 29 - Modern Inventions *September 24 - Hawaiian Holiday *October 15 - Clock Cleaners *November 5 - The Old Mill *November 26 - Pluto's Quin-puplets *December 10 - Donald's Ostrich *December 24 - Lonesome Ghosts Events *December 27 - Walt Disney appears on the cover of TIME Magazine. Character debuts *January 9 - Donna Duck *October 17 - Huey, Dewey, and Louie *December 21 - The Evil Queen, Magic Mirror, Snow White, The Prince, The Huntsman, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Dopey, Forest Animals, Raven, Vultures *December 24 - The Lonesome Ghosts Production *February - A story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is held to discuss how the film can be finished on time. *February 25 - The final design for the Queen's Witch form, by Joe Grant, is approved for animation in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *June - The final design for the Prince is approved for animation in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *July 7 **Staff at the studio watch the "work in progress" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, not yet complete, in order to give feedback on the film. **William Garity films activities in the studio as publicity for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, to be used by RKO. *September - Walt shows a "work in progress" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs for banker Joe Rosenberg to receive some much needed funds to complete the film. *December 20 - Cecil B. DeMille interviews Walt Disney on the Lux Radio Theatre. People Births *January 15 - Margaret O'Brien (actress) *January 30 - Vanessa Redgrave (actress) *January 31 - Suzanne Pleshette (actress and voice actress) *February 1 - Garrett Morris (actor, comedian, and singer) *March 3 - Bobby Driscoll (actor, voice actor, and artist) *March 30 - Warren Beatty (actor, producer, screenwriter, and director) *April 6 - Billy Dee Williams (actor) *April 20 - George Takei (actor, voice actor, and author) *April 22 - Jack Nicholson (actor, film director, producer, and writer) *May 2 - Lorenzo Music (actor, voice actor, writer, producer, and musician) *May 12 - George Carlin (comedian, actor, screenwriter, and author) *June 1 - Morgan Freeman (actor) *June 11 - Johnny Brown (actor and singer) *June 28 - Tom Magliozzi (radio show host and mechanic) *July 2 - Richard Petty (NASCAR driver) *July 6 - Ned Beatty (actor, voice artist, and comedian) *July 12 - Bill Cosby (comedian, actor, author, singer, and songwriter) *August 6 - Barbara Windsor (actress) *August 8 - Dustin Hoffman (actor) *September 6 - Jo Anne Worley (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) *September 13 - Don Bluth (animator, film director, producer, writer, production designer, video game designer, animation instructor, and Co-founder of Sullivan Bluth Studios and Fox Animation Studios) *September 28 - Rod Roddy (radio and television announcer) *October 11 - Ron Leibman (actor) *December 4 - Donnelly Rhodes (actor) *December 8 - James MacArthur (actor) *December 21 - Jane Fonda (actress, voice actress, writer, political activist, former fashion model, and fitness guru) *December 31 - Anthony Hopkins (actor, director, and producer) es:1937 fr:1937 ru:1937 Category:Years in Disney history